


Pokemon: New Adventures

by Koromok



Series: New Adventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koromok/pseuds/Koromok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Part of One Massive Story! In this part our heroes depart from their hometowns. Soon, however, it is clear they'll become involved in much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfinished Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW AS A NOTE: Pokemon talk in english. Also, screw egg grops!

It's said that in the begining Arceus reigned over all creation. Then his servant revolted agianst him there was a titanic battle. There is much debate over who was the good one in that. The majority is on Arceus's side, but as we look at it, we see that Arceus has changed the story in his favor. We are the last region on Earth to believe in Giritina.

We, however, won't let that stop us. Us being in one area has made us stronger. As one of the anceit superpowers once said "United we stand. Divided we fall." We are perfect evidence of this. The other regions are constantly waring but our unity keeps us out of them. In the past 20 years 2 regions turned to 6. We are the forsaken, we are far from the others so the schools of the others ignore us. It is our goal to stay away from conflicts, but a new force within our country is trying to tear us apart. This is the story of our End Times.

\- 

Finally, the fire had stopped. For 1000s of years a fire burned in a single forest. This isolated a city from their old country. Left to fend for themselves the town fell into obscurity. It's once bustling streets were now empty as very few people stayed downtown. The fire killed those in the wood the virus killed the city goers. All, of it's history burned as if the fire had a child who wandered away. No one expected the fires to stop. So, it threw the world into a chaos when it went out.

Now, the city was forsaken and a town built north of it. Here is where we finally meet our heroes.

Our story will focus on Luke and Mary. To rookie trainers. They've just recieved their first pokèmon. Luke recieved the fire type charmander. Mary recieved the normal type eevee. Their names were Leo and Kuna. Leo was the charmander and Kuna the eevee. The two seemed to get along well but their trainers didn't. They skipped the battle as they knew there would be no skill involved with low level pokèmon like these.

They see a boyup on a cliff standing next to a Tyrantrum. He releases a Talonflame and hops on. He then lands in front of them. Only now do they notice the tiny Buneary next to him. "Ah, new trainers! I got my freind Buneary here, wish to battle?" Mary thought him a fool but Luke stepped up. Charmander walked forward. Buneary steeped forward as well.

"Ready to battle?" Buneary says streching. Charmander nods and fire a load of embers at her. She was caught of guard but just stepped out of the way. She had a big smirk on her face. She enjoyed this new flow of battle that she adopted. Ever since she joined her new trainer no one had landed a single hit. Then, charmander changed that. He knew how buneary worked on his best freinds was one! He predicted the dodge and put his other claw where she would be upon dodging.

Turns out, it was the perfect strategy. Buneary was caught off guard by the well placed counter-dodge. Now, she knew she had to take a more direct approached. She used a jump kick and then everything froze. She knew this charmander! She stopped her attack. "Leo?" She asked.

Then, charmander realized something. "Lilly?" The exchange caught the two trainers off guard.

"It seems they know each other? Well, we should stop this fight. My name is Zilo." Mary and Luke introducd themselves.

"I... I thought you were dead!" Lilly said turning away. Now, this was getting interesting. (FYI Pokemon talk in this fic.) 

"Look, I can expl-" Leo attempted to defend himself.

"NO! Junior is dead you know. We never found him." That hit home for Leo. It was quite the sight actually.

"Now, this is new." Zilo said picking up his pokemon. "Care to explain?"

"Right well... Leo and I aren't just freinds. We were mates and Junior was our kid. One day he and Leo went hunting bt never came back. Now," She leaped out of Zilo's grasp and got in Leo's face. "you are going to need to prove your worth to my forgiveness." With that Zilo and Buneary and Tyrantrum were off.

After a bit of disscussion the teams moves on as well. Mary and Luke both find Ralts and add them to the team. Then, they are attacked by a swarm of 5 beedrill. Sure, it was a small swrm but they're pokemon were weak. Suddenly, they all part and the queen beedrill comes up accompanied by it's trainer. "Would I be correct in saying you two are trainers?" He asks.

"Yea. Are you a gym leader? You kind of seem like one." Mary said noticing that the man only raised one type of pokèmon that being bug. Knowing how weak but types were, save heracross, scizor, etc., and thought it'd be a good 1st gym type.

"No, I'm not actually. They declined my request because I was to close to the Forsaken City. Thats a bunch of bull to! I'm way outside the quarntine zone! But, apparently the entire NY territory is under quarantine! They said something about keeping the past inside it's little hellhole." This offended Luke and Mary to a degree. They were from the supposed 'hellhole'.

"Well, we'll prove them wrong. Were from Plushino so we have a reputation to build for our town! We both plan on becoming Pokèmon Masters and challengeing the pokemon leauge!" Luke said. The bug man laughed at the boy.

"YOU? You are going to challenge the United League? Well, now THIS I got to see! Tell ya what! If you make it there come see me I'll sponsor you!" Now it was Luke and Mary's turn to laugh. "I'm not just any old Bug Maniac! Im, Uztedez the world renown Bug Maniac!"

"Um, okay then. Do you have any good places to train, we really want to get stronger." Uztedez points in a direction of a denser forest apparently untouched for 1000s of years. He says all he ever sees from here are weedles and caterpies which are prime grinding material. They see a strange buling. They walk in and see a stranger object. An orb surrounded by other orbs is in the middle of the room.

"It would be best if you DON'T touch that!" A voice says behind them. A Sceptile steps out from the shadows. "I cant tell you what it is but I'll tell you this. It's very important. Destroying it would be a catastrophe of universal porportions. That is my theory at least." The kids and their pokemon looked at him strangely. "I'm Hilo and well lets just say I'm quite old! I've studied this object for eons. Strangey I've only just begun to learn about it. Now, leave!"

The group obeys and leaves. "What do you think it is?" Mary asked Luke. Luke, scratched his head in thought. He remembered hearing something about it somewhere but couldn't exactly remember where. It was like he reached for the memory but it wasn't there.

"Hmm, I know I know it but, I just can't recall the memory." Just then something interrupts them. A strange song is being sung somewhere. They pin it down as coming from a tree. In, the tree there was a Chatot singing. It's voice sounds so clear that they doubt that he is actually singing it. Then, others join in. They make a beautiful chorus and then they fly off together. The leaves fly off the trees revealing the true singer. Sitting right there was a strange pokèmon who looked strangely human like. Then, it spoke.

"I believe we'll meet agian!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will pick up next chapter.


	2. Ash Ketchum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note here are their days.
> 
> Areday - Sunday  
> Rayday - Monday  
> Girday - Tuesday  
> Jiraday - Wednesday  
> Latioday - Thursday  
> Latiaday - Friday  
> Snorladay - Saturday

Ash Ketchum was going to begin a new adventure today! He was once agian alone except for Pikachu but he didnt mind. He loved starting new journeys like this. They got off their boat and went into the new region. He noticed a girl and boy training. They were battling each other.

"Leo! Use ember!" Luke commanded. Leo did eo but the embers stopped. Instead, he spewed out a flamethrower at the Eevee.

"That was too close for comfort!" Kuna said narrowly dodging the flamethrower. Ash thought they looked evenly matched and knew this match was going to be awhile. However, it seemed he was very wrong in that assumption. The Eevee landed a counter attack of some sort KOing the charmander. Pikachu watched in awe of the power the Eevee demonstrated.

"So who are you?" Luke and Mary said at the same time. They were interrupted by another boat. On it was Dawn along with Piplup and her other pokemon. Brock was also there 

"That's Ash Ketchum!" She said coming onto the land. Ash noticed one thing diffrent. Dawn seemed to have 3 Pachirisu.

"Dawn, why do have 3 Pachirisu?" Dawn laughed and Buziel walked up to him with Pachirisu.

"We couldn't believe it either! Twins!" Pachirisu exclaimed. Ash being blind as ever didn't understand.

"Man you're thick!" Buziel said laughing at Ash then he kissed Pachirisu. "Understand now?"

"Uh, yea." Ash said. Now, the attention was back on Luke and Mary. "So, your names are?"

"Luke and Mary." Mary said smiling. Then, she said, "Pretty cute family you got there huh? Of course, I mean family metaphorically." Suddenly, Luke steeped up.

"So, you're a trainer huh? Mind if we battle? But, I must warn you pokèmon from this region are much more powerful. You see, it's not cheery here. In the wild, it's do or die! So, pokèmon are naturally stronger when born and raised in our wilds. Take my Ralts for example, he has mastered physical arts no ordinary Ralts does that!" Ash laughed at his remark.

"Oh, yeah!? Well, I've been through many regions with Pikachu! You're going down! Pikachu, you're up!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder. A pokemon came out from it's pokeball, Buneary.

"You go Pikachu!" She cheered. Leo snickered.

"What's so funny?" Pikachu asked.

 

"Your little girlfreind is cheering you on. Hey, I'll take it easy on you so I don't hurt ya to badly or humiliate you." Leo said. He was proud of his power but kind at the same time. Pikachu charged up a Volt Tackle and ran at full force. "Boo." Leo said grabbing Pikachu by the head just before the Volt Tackle made contact. He was pushed back quite a bit by the force. Ash and his freinds were in utter disbelief!

"What!?" They all yelled. Luke and Mary cheered Leo on. Leo then picks Pikachu up puts him down and flicks him in the head playfully. But, it actually hurt a bit. Pikach launched a Thunderbolt catching Leo off guard. Leo retaliated with Metal Claw sending Pikachu flying into a tree and leaving him unconscious.

"Anyone else?" Leo asked. To his suprise Buneary walked up.

"You hurt Pikachu! Now, I'll battle you! No one and I mean NO ONE gets away with that!" Buneary unleashed a flurry of Dizzy Punches all of them hitting Leo. Leo recoiled in the immense pain being dealt to him. After she was done Buziel said something.

"Need help in a tight pinch? Hurt Pikachu buneary will go crazy!" Everyone except Leo, Pikachu, Buneary, and Pachirisu laughed. Instead Pachirisu slapped Buziel in the face.

"That wasn't very funny." She said to him. Ash apologizeed to Leo about Buneary.

"Hmph, she reminds me of Lilly!" Leo said, Buneary stopped in her tracks.

"Lilly? Is she a bueary?"

"Yea why?" Buneary went pale. No, it couldn't be... could it?

"Uh, well... I have a twin named Lilly but she died 15 years back."

"I met Lilly 15 years ago!" Everyone just took this in for a minute. Ash, not alone this time, was confused. 

"Well, you should travel with us! Zilo, her trainer, is a new freind of ours!" Luke suggested. Dawn and Ash agreed. Once all the pokèmon, except for Leo and Buneary, were asleep Leo, Buneary, and the trainers were talking.

"So, how well did you and my sister know each other." Buneary asked.

"Uh, well... we were mates." He said with a nervous laugh. Great, now Buneary was jealous who she thought was dead since her childhood! "Huh? Jealous? Aren't you and Pikachu mates?" He asked. Buneary started to cry a bit.

"No, the idiot hasn't really even made a move yet." Buneary said crying. Dawn and Ash had heard THIS a million times.

"You know what? Be right back." Leo said walking into ash's tent. A minute later, he came out dragging a very awake Pikachu. "Now, we are going to sort this out!" He said putting Pikachu down next to Buneary. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Ugh, please why are you doing this?" Pikachu asked Leo.

"Because you like her and she likes you!" Leo said angerly. "You reaction when she cheered you on today was proof!" Buneary giggled and Pikachu blushed the slightest bit.

"I've kind of just been nervous because of the others. But, yes, I do like you Buneary." He said blushing. Then Buneary did something no one expected. She kissed Pikachu right on the lips. 

"Get a room you two! Piplup suddenly said mockingly. No one noticed him coming outside. Of couse he was being himself by joking and breaking the moment. Pikachu and Buneary blushed.The only not in the situation was Brock.

"Ash may I see your pokedex?" He asked. Brock found Pikachu and looked up how they mate. _Pikachu, The Electric Mouse Pokemon, these pokemon mate via kissing. Compatable mates are... (Pokedex went through a long list apparently pikachus had lots of potential mates.) buneary, and loppuny_. The reaction was not instant it took a minute to figure it out. Piplup did first.

"Someone get a baby carriage!" Pikachu and Buneary both faint from the suprise. Piplups laughing wakes everyone.

"What is so funny?" Pachirisu asked.

"We have a little buneary or pichu on the way." Piplup said snickering.

"What!?" Everyone yelled. They saw the fainted Buneary and Pikachu.

"See, apparently Pikachu never knew his kind kiss-mated." Piplup said laughing. Then, Pikachu and Buneary woke up. They were embarrased to see a crowd. At first everyone stared, then they were pelted by congratulations. Pachirisu then walked up to Buneary and said...

"Hate to say but for me, well the gestation period was hell. Don't mean to scare ya but heres one thing to make it better. Eat double servings with every meal. To be safe eat a triple serving occasionly. Gami was a bit mal nourished. We had clue I had twins." Pachrisu said. Buneary thanked then Brock spoke up.

"Actually, says here that believe it or not Bunearys always have Triplets. But," He said before Buneary almost fell over. "They are on of the few mammal pokemon to lay eggs. They'll be here in a few days the eggs. Well, I think after this exciting day we should go to sleep." Everyone agreed and went to their tents. What they didn't notice was a cloaked pokemon. However, Buneary and Pikachu ere about to go to sleep when Buneary sensed something. She dismissed it and walked on into the tent.

The cloaked pokemon observed her and then ran off. It took the skys and didn't stop. When he emerged through the clouds he was greeted by his home. The floating island of Frulous. He landed near the temple. He was greeted by Hawlucha, his master. "What is it?" Hawlucha asked.

"The couple is indeed with the Dark Lord's worshipers. Although, I dont think they know. Come, Giriday, they'll know." The cloaked pokemon revealed himself to be a Fletchinder.

"We wait till then." Hawlucha said. But his student stopped him.

"No, the girl is already pregnant. Thats 6 days. The egg would be laid by then." This troubled Hawlucha. "I understand master. I shall go get them now." With that he left to the skys.


	3. Hawlucha and the Assassin

Fletchinder landed in a tree watching Buneary and Pikachu talk to their freinds. They were his mission. No, they were his life! He had been raised for this moment. He landed in front of them. They looked schocked at the new arrival but Pikachu greeted him.

"Hi! Whats your name." Fletchinder smiled at him. He had no intention to harm the couple.

"My name is Fletchinder. There is something I must tell all of you except Luke, Mary and their pokemon. All of you meet me over in that clearing." Fletchinder said. They got their freinds except for Luke Mary and their pokemon.

"What do you need Fletchinder?" Ash asked. Fletchinder walked up to Pikachu and Buneary a made a slight bow. This caught them off guard.

"This involves Pikachu and Buneary." He said now he had their attention. "More specifically, it involves Buneary, Pikachu just happens to be here with her."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pikachu said taking a slight defensive stance.

"Sir, I mean neither you or Milady any harm."

"Milady!?" Buneary said shocked. Everyone was suprised at the title. Fletchinder laughed.

"Well, I live to serve you."

"What do you mean I just happen to be here?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, allow me to demonstrate an example. Hm, I know he has a mate but as an example lets say Buziel was Buneary's mate." He saw Pachirisu's face. "Hey! Its all theoretical! Well, then I would serve Buziel and Buneary. Buneary's mate in this situation is just an awkward obstacle for my mission." Pikachu was still angry but understood.

"What about me is important?" Buneary asked.

"Well, it is the eggs." Buneary looked terrified. "Nothing is wrong! But, you see one of them is not what it appears to be. It will be something that will strike fear into the hearts of many. It will bring about a war. Therefore, it must be kept with me. If you keep it around Luke and Mary it'll be a monster. If I keep it it'll become the greatest hero there ever was. However, It'll be a Pichu so, Pikachu would need to help train it to." Pikachu and Buneary absorbed this in. Pikachu was as angry as a Beedrill!

"No, I don't want you to take it away!" He yelled.

"This can't be debated. I WILL be taking that child into my care." Suddenly, Pikachu attacked! "Okay, now is a good time Gallade!" Gallade came from the woods intercepting Pikachu. "Ok, we can do this the easy or hard way. And honestly, I don't want to break Buneary's heart." Pikachu realizing Fletchinder was serious stopped.

Fletchinder walked up to Buneary. "There is a place I must take you to untill the egg hatches. Gallade, teleport everyone else up there." Buneary climbed on Fletchinder's back and he took off. Then she saw the floating island Frulous. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Then, she saw something awe inspiring a reverse lightning storm.

When they landed they were greeted by Pikachu suprisingly, no Ash. "Milady, I regret to inform you that your human freinds can't accompany you. You and Pikachu are important. You wont see them for awhile. After hearing this the others decided to stay behind. Luckily, Gallade convinced Pikachu to come." Fletchinder said.

"I didn't need any convincing. Like, I'm gonna leave her with a stranger alone." Fletchinder laughed at Pikachu's reaction. "What!?"

"Actually, Fletchinder is one of my childhood freinds. He has been protecting me since the begining. After awhile he stopped talking to me. I wonder why... wait you stopped when we turned 12." Buneary said.

"It seems you finally figured it out! Yea, I found myself becoming er... distracted when I was supposed to be protecting you." He laughed but Pikachu wasn't.

"So, you had a crush on Buneary?" Pikachu asked.

"Actually, still have it." He said embarrassed. "I was thinking about acting upon it for once but then well, you happened. Gotta admit, I'm kind of jealous!" He said laughing. Pikachu couldn't help but feel a bit better.

"Well, you being her freind I'm glad we got together when we did! You'd be stiff competition!" For the first time he shared a laugh with Fletchinder for the first time.

"But, yeah sometimes it was hard not talking to you." Then, something interrupted them. A Salamence appeared on it was a trainer. He landed and let his pokemon out. There was a Tyrantrum, Salamence of course, a Zoroark, a Hydregion, a Registeel, (wait a registeel?), and finally a Loppuny. Buneary screamed at the Loppuny.

"SIS!? Is that you? You evolved!" Buneary said giving her sister a hug. Pikachu looked confused but realized this was Buneary's sister. _Well, good looks runs in the family I guess._

"Alice!?" Lilly said suprised. Pikachu was suprised he walked up to them.

"Hey, 'Alice'." He said mockingly. No one knew Buneary's name untill now.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked.

"Ill show you!" Then Pikachu hugged Buneary. Lilly must've been like Ash.

"We adopted a Pikachu into the family?" she asked. Her trainer laughed.

"See, Lilly, Pikachus kiss mate. He is Alices's mate clearly. Couldn't kiss because, well, kiss mating." Her trainer said. Then she got an idea. Fletchinder saw it and stopped her.

"Don't make them kiss. You might endanger her current child." Lilly laughed at the Fletchinder.

"Oh, so you're gonna have a kid. Looks like you beat me to it!" Lilly said to her sister.

"Hmmm, well, I've met Leo. He told me a very diffrent story!" Once agian they were interrupted. The sky seemed to rise a bit causing the place to become engulfed in clouds. They felt like they were being pushed back. A caped figure warned them to stay back.

"Master Hawlucha!?" Fletchinder said. Hawlucha pushed him back agian.

"He is here! Take Pikachu and Alice and run!" He looked at the trainer. "Zilo? You ready?"

"Yea, seems this may be his end! He cant take us all! Hydregion! Use your wings and clear the area." Hydregion did so revealing a Lucario.

"So, its you Lucario? You never give up do you? When will you learn that you can't beat me?" Hawlucha said. Lucario looked around.

"So, your student has them? Perfect, I'll kill you right here! You others, leave now or you'll be caught in the cross fire!" Lucario yelled pointing at the others. Salamence laughed and rammed into Lucario. Right into an Ice Punch. "Anyone else?" Then, Lilly stepped up.

"Lilly, no. I have a feeling your sister will need you soon. Zilo, take your pokemon and run." Zilo did so Gallade teleporting him to Ash and the others.

-

"Thanks Fletchinder." Pikachu said after they landed.

"Please, call me Jake." Jake said to his new freind. Then, all of the pokemon began to crowd around them wondering what had happened.

"Buneary! I'm so glad you're okay!" Dawn said running over to Buneary picking her up.

"Hey Dawn guess what?" Pikachu said.

"What?"

"Buneary actually has a name its Alice." Dawn was happy to hear that she could give her freind an actual name now. But, just then there was a loud bang and for the first time ever the clouds clear revealing Frulous. Everyone except Buneary, Jake, and Pikachu were schocked.

-

Back up top the battle had started. Hawlucha knew that it would end here and ordered the entire island evacuated. It was going to be a battle on a dying island. Hawlucha tried on last hopeless attempt at reason.

"Son, you don't have to do this!" He yelled. Lucario laughed.

"You'd forgive me still!?" He said launching an aura sphere at his father who quickly dodged. "I killed our entire family! I'm a monster! Honestly, I like it!" He threw a mach punch but Hawlucha used protect. It was the ultimate stalemate. Hawlucha trained his son and knew his tactics while his son remembered his father's fighting style. The impact of the mach punch on the protect cleared the clouds.

This commotion got the attention of some of Hawlucha's freinds. Now by his side were Gallade and Talonflame , Jake's dad. Lucario laughed at the group. He charged and landed a close combat on Gallade sending him flying backwards. Lucario felt a flamethrower hit him from behind he turned around and fired a Water Pulse at Talonflame. This gives Gallade a chance to use an attack back. He charges with a close combat of his own.

Lucario uses counter throwing the attack back at Gallade. Hawlucha attacks with a Flying Press knocking Lucario back quite a bit. Talonflame uses acrobatics. Due to a lack of items it hits Lucario harder than normal. Lucario hits them both with an Ice Punch KOing Talonflame. Hawlucha looked at his fallen freinds and looked at the stone in his hands. He knew Lucario would kill them and him. He may as well use the stone. He slammed into the ground. Slowly, the invisible support beams began to break around the island.

"Whats happening!?" Lucario asked. Hawlucha only laughed.

"This island is gonna fall."

-

Down on the ground they saw support beam become visible. They all gasped as they saw the 8 outer beams and central beam. They saw the beams start crumbling. They saw the island lose balance then the central beam broke.The island began to fall. When, it hit the ground they saw the trees around them being ripped apart by the schockwaves. They miraculously felt nothing. When they opened their eyes they saw a burning landscape that was battered and destroyed.

Pikachu, Buneary, and Jake found themselves somewhere diffrent. They saw in front of them a figure whom they couldn't make out. There was a blinding light. In front of them they saw Giritina. The light faded and Pikachu saw... himself. He was crying... When he looked foward he saw what it was. It was enough to make him cry to. He saw that the light was from Buneary and a Raichu.

"The sacred family will be torn apart. That is what they said. I hoped that it wouldn't be true." Fletchinder said. With that the vision ended.


End file.
